


You Are My Sunshine

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst ending with fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dan apologises to Phil by singing to him, EMPHASIS ON "HAPPY", Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm not sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, Please read, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Are My Sunshine, argument, just to get the message acoss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Dan, it was an accident-“"Don’t give me that BS Phil. I saw you doing it.”"But I wasn’t, Dan! Please believe me! She jumped on me and took me by surprise- I didn’t even know who she was!""Tell that to the Internet.” And with that, Dan stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Phil in utter silence, only broken by the sound of Dan slamming his bedroom door. Phil sank to the floor, shaking, tears threatening to spill over.When Dan and Phil fall out after Dan only sees half the story, will they make up?





	

“Dan, it was an accident-“

“Don’t give me that BS Phil. I saw you doing it.”

“But I wasn’t, Dan! Please believe me! She jumped on me and took me by surprise- I didn’t even know who she was!”

“Tell that to the Internet.” And with that, Dan stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Phil in utter silence, only broken by the sound of Dan slamming his bedroom door. Phil sank to the floor, shaking, tears threatening to spill over. He didn’t mean to be randomly jumped on by a random passing girl in the street- he didn’t even realise she was kissing him until he’d gotten over the initial shock of it all, to which he’d reacted by pushing her away. He’d only been waiting outside Starbucks for Dan to come out with their orders- but little did Phil know, Dan was standing outside Starbucks, holding their drinks, looking stunned. He’d only seen half of it- he’d walked out of the shop to the sight of a random girl kissing Phil. His _boyfriend._ So Dan had done what anyone would have done- he ran, completely forgetting about the drinks. They’d gotten dropped somewhere along the way.

When Dan had reached his and Phil’s shared apartment, he had ran straight into the living room, where he’d sat, stunned, feeling completely and utterly deceived. Phil had burst in a few minutes after, out of breath and desperate to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. Dan crying, Phil on the verge of doing the same, both desperate for this entire dilemma to end, for it all to be okay. Unfortunately for them both, Dan could only believe the half of the story he’d seen- he was in too much emotional pain to see any other perspective.

So Dan had tried to escape to the kitchen, closely followed by Phil, until Dan had escaped to his bedroom, Phil deciding to give him some space and not following him, though it killed him on the inside not to. All Phil waned right now was to hold Dan, kiss him, and make sure he was okay. But he couldn’t.

 

That night, Phil made dinner, preparing the usual amount for both of them, before trying in vain to coax Dan out of his room.

“Dan? Dan, I made you food,” Phil tried, unable to keep his voice from cracking. No response.

“Dan?”

No response.

“I’ll leave it in the kitchen then… If you want me, I’ll be in my room.”

And so Phil left, as much as it hurt him, and retreated to his room, where he spent a very long night trying to concentrate on editing his newest video and browsing the Internet. But it was impossible. No matter what he did, his thoughts kept trailing back to Dan, the hurt expression on his face when he’d first seen Phil and that girl outside Starbucks. Shouldn’t Dan know by now that Phil only liked guys anyway?

Phil cried himself to sleep that night, and what little amount of sleep he got was filled with desperation and sorrows.

 

 

The next day, Phil walked into the kitchen to find an empty plate of food next to the sink, but no Dan.

In the living room, Phil found everything the same as it was yesterday. No Dan.

The bathroom. No Dan.

He was obviously still in his bedroom, then. So Phil decided to try again.

Tiptoeing to Dan’s door, Phil proceeded to knock lightly, not wanting to disturb Dan if he was actually asleep, but wanting to be heard if he was awake. Hearing slight scuffling coming from inside, Phil raised his voice to barely more than a whisper.

“Dan, I’m sorry. If you’d let me explain-“but was cut off by Dan opening the door swiftly and standing before Phil, arms crossed.

“What is there to explain, Phil?” Dan cried, tearstains evident on his cheeks.

“I swear, I know it doesn’t sound believable but I promise Dan, I didn’t even know that girl! And why would I be with someone else when I’m dating you, Dan, that wouldn’t even make sense! You’re my one and only, please believe me…” Phil blurted out, all in a rush, wanting to get his views across before Dan shut him out.

Dan just shook his head, eyes filling with tears again.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

And with that, Dan shut the door once again, with a final-sounding _click,_ leaving Phil alone in the hallway once more.

 

Another day passed, and social media was blowing up about what happened. Pictures of Phil and the girl kissing were posted, with captions of betrayal and #PhanNoMore hashtags trending on Twitter. Pictures of Dan realising what happened were also posted, along with Phil running after him as Dan tried to escape. The Internet was sometimes a cruel place. Surprisingly, it all seemed to be from Dan’s side of the story- there were no photos of the girl taking Phil by surprise, nor were there any photos of Phil pushing her away. Disheartened, Phil turned his phone completely off and tried to get some sleep.

 

As he woke some hours later from a disturbed half-slumber, Phil rubbed his eyes as the memories from the last few days came rushing back to him. _Dan._ Phil didn’t know if he could take this for much longer.

 

 

The next day, Phil was in utter despair. Dan still hadn’t come out of his room to Phil’s notice and Phil was getting seriously worried. _What to do, what to do…_

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a soft knock on his door startled him.

“…Phil?” Dan whispered, sounding broken.

Phil was at the door in a flash, rushing to open the door, nearly tripping over in the process. He hoped he didn’t look as bad as he thought he did, but a quick glance in the mirror on the way past confirmed his suspicions- swollen, sleep-deprived eyes, tear-streaked cheeks.

Opening the door gently, Phil looked at the floor.

“Yeah, Dan?” he said, no longer trying to explain himself.

“Could you please come with me, for a moment?” Dan mumbled.

Phil’s gaze jerked up as he met Dan’s sad gaze, realising Dan looked the same as Phil did.

“Um, yeah,” Phil said, watching as Dan turned and led him back to Dan’s room. Phil hovered awkwardly in the doorway as Dan sat at the piano, before turning and beckoning for him to come closer into the room. Phil sat on Dan’s bed as Dan turned back to the piano, letting a soft melody fill the room as he played. To Phil’s surprise, Dan began to sing softly.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey,_

_You’ll never know, Phil,_

_How much I love you,_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away…_

 

Phil felt tears filling his eyes as Dan continued.

 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I woke, Phil,_

_I was mistaken,_

_Oh please don’t take Phil, my sunshine, away._

Tears were flowing freely down Phil’s cheeks now and he made no effort to stop them. Dan played the last notes on the piano before rising from the stool and sitting down next to Phil, wiping his tears away gently with his thumbs and kissing Phil’s forehead.

“Dan, I’m so- Phil started, before being cut off by Dan.

“Ssshhh, it’s okay. Someone sent me a video.” Without saying more, Dan held up his phone and pressed play. It showed a slightly fuzzy video of someone running up to Phil, pressing their lips to his, whilst Phil froze for a second, before pushing them away rather roughly for Phil, and then Phil seeing Dan, running after him. Though it was fuzzy, it was unmistakably Phil in it.

Dan smiled softly. “I should have just believed you in the first place.”

Phil smiled weakly, tears still occasionally slipping down his face, only to be wiped away by Dan.

Dan took Phil into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“You are my sunshine, Phil. I can’t live without you. I’m so, so sorry for not believing you when you first said what happened. Please, could you ever forgive me?” Dan whispered brokenly.

“Dan, you are my moon and stars. Without you, my life would only be half complete. I’m so sorry for freezing up like that, if I hadn’t frozen up from shock and anxiety then this never would have happened. Could _you_ ever forgive _me_?”

Dan‘s eyes widened. “Phil it’s not your fault that you froze up! I should have realised. Please, can we just… put all of this behind us and move on?”

“I’d be glad to. I love you so much, Dan, I’d never cheat in you.”

“I love you too, Phil. There’s no-one I’d rather be with in the universe.”

“Shall we get some sleep, then? I don’t think either of us has gotten much sleep in the past few days.”

“Good idea.”

So they curled up under Dan’s duvet, arms holding each other close, legs entangled, and Dan’s head tucked under Phil’s chin.

And when Dan woke up the next morning, Dan wasn’t mistaken this time. Phil lay in his arms, very much there. Dan pressed his lips to Phil’s, waking him up sweetly and effectively.

“Morning, bear.”

“Morning, Phil. Love you.”

“Love you too, bear.”

 

_So please don’t take my sunshine, away._

_Phil is my sunshine, don’t take him, away._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so self-indulgent with phan fics tbh lol.  
> I might re-do this as I'm not entirely happy with it- but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought! Love to everyone!  
> Hugs and phan feels,  
> -Emma xoxox


End file.
